


3(P)

by msheecstazy



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3p, M/M, Smut, Threesome, TobiGami, TobiIzu, izugami, tobiizugami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msheecstazy/pseuds/msheecstazy
Summary: Tobirama is a reclusive and dedicated law student. He lives alone in a residential condominium, where away from university life he would be able to have more time for himself.When two free-spirited youths move into the house next door, everything changes.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 5





	3(P)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm updating all my fanfictions in eng. I'm starting with the one-shots and then i'll move to the long, like LWIC and FB.  
> Hope you like this one!

To say that Tobirama wanted to spy was an exaggeration. He just couldn't stay in the dark listening to all the movements and keep silent, dying of curiosity. Not when he already knew what he would find there.

He would see his two hellish neighbors riding on top of each other, regardless of the fact that their bedroom window was only a few feet away from Tobirama's.

Looking at the clock on the headboard, he realized that it was already one o'clock in the morning. Sighing in frustration, he ran his hand over his damned erection at the same time that the rhythmic tapping of his neighbors' bed increased. The smallest moan between them reverberated so loudly that it ricocheted into his room, right on the head of his cock.

He would not go. Not again.

Getting up, he went down to the kitchen, drank from a glass of cold water, checked his briefcase and documents for the internship that would have to go in a few hours, then returned to his own room on the second floor. All of this lasted only five minutes, when in his mind it seemed like ten hours had passed.

So it was no surprise when he returned to his bed, halfway, looking at the window with open curtains, he met Izuna's libertine gaze. He smirked when he saw him and moved his hips forward.

The handling was slow, however accurate, and the other's moan sounded loud and delicious. Tobirama's interior bristled once more, but he just ignored it, closing the damn curtain and lying on the bed.

Pleas for more from Kagami as well as Izuna's praise and thrusts continued to be heard until the middle of the night, forcing Tobirama to go to sleep in anger after losing his own internal struggle.

Twice.

When the alarm went off, Tobirama turned it off and wished the kiss of death. His eyes opened wide, as did his entire body, and it took him five minutes of internal strength not to fall asleep again and be late for his appointment.

As a third-year law student, Tobirama was now an intern, and his hours during the day were busy and stressful. He liked it, as long as he could sleep properly. What hadn't been happening often.

Pushing the blanket aside, he sat up, stretching his arms and allowing his spine to crack, bringing immediate relief. Getting up, he went straight to the shower. The weather was pleasant, which he appreciated, since he would have to wear a suit all day and if it was too hot he would be even more sulky.

Once out of the bathroom, Tobirama went down to the kitchen in his underwear. His mascot bark was loud and he opened the door, allowing her to enter. Caressing the furry face, he filled it with small kisses, and then fed it.

Rubbing the towel over his head one last time, he made sure to remove all the excess water and hung it on the small clothesline that was next to his living room window before turning on the coffee maker and preparing it.

The coffee was soon ready and he drank it with some toast and jam. Once he and Luna were on a full stomach, Tobirama went back upstairs, where he brushed his teeth and got dressed. While tying his dress shoes, Tobirama stared at the window of another, wishing he could choke them with his pillow.

Returning to the main floor, the albino took his belongings and left, saying goodbye to the dog and getting into the car. It was a small sedan, after all it didn't earn much, but it allowed it to move and that was what really mattered.

Traffic was already strong at that time of the morning, but Tobirama managed to get to work on time. Sitting at the table, he took the first piece of paper from the big pile and plunged headlong into the new case.

The hours did not take long to pass. When he looked up he found his co-workers leaving the room they shared. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was time for lunch. Fetching his wallet, cell phone and jacket, Tobirama left for the elevator.

Once on the street, he walked three blocks to his favorite restaurant. It was a delicious self-service, as it contained a little bit of everything. After the normal minutes between queuing and paying, the albino sat down at the table. When he brought the first fork to his mouth, a certain long black hair caught his attention from across the street.

Stepping out of a taxi and talking on his cell phone was his neighbor, Izuna Uchiha. His sunglasses prevented him from noticing what kind of expression the brunette was empty, but bet he was some boastful, as always.

The same entered the store in front of where he jumped. Tobirama sighed, eating again in peace. However, instead of thinking about work, he ended up recapping how he had arrived in this life full of animosity.

Tobirama left home because his parents lived in another city. His only agreement with his father before he let him go was that he would give the house where he lived in. And so it was done. His parents worked too hard, owned a building store franchise, and Tobirama definitely didn't want to be in the business. His brother had escaped, and so was he - at least in that he was flexible.

His father found him a nice neighborhood. It was a residential complex, with only two-story houses. The entire street was the same, with a difference in the colors of the houses and types of fences. The houses were not far from each other, so the condominium could add more people, however, as it was a quiet place, there was seldom any trouble.

His neighbors were mostly elderly and families who wanted peace when they weren't killing themselves at work. Tobirama was flour from the same bag. Law school was heavy, and he needed to study hard to be able to handle it. In the early years he worked part time in a store, and now with the internship, he paid for it.

One of the houses next to his was an empty one. Until three months ago when Izuna and Kagami Uchiha moved there. They initially seemed harmless, but as the days passed it became apparent that they liked to party. Their house had a swimming pool, and at one of the many parties given there, Tobirama had his first strange contact with the couple.

It was early morning when the albino went for a run, but before that he was going to take out the garbage when he went out into the yard and found the couple having sex in broad daylight, at the water's edge.

The houses had large fences in the front, but the sides were still low, allowing for a slight interaction between neighbors. The smallest was on the floor, with his head turned towards the albino's house. The long-haired man held his leg at shoulder height, and flung hard. Seeing them, he stagnated halfway to the trash.

The taller Uchiha smiled at him for the first time there, and Tobirama blushed, running out, pretending not to have seen anything. However, the following night turned out to be even worse. The house was packed with people, and the loud music was enough to get you out of sleep. Tobirama wandered around the house, read half a book, watched a movie... But when he went to the kitchen and turned on the light, he found the smaller Uchiha leaning against the glass in the room.

His face was crushed by the pressure of the other's body on his. His eyes were shy, but they still shone erotically, and while Tobirama found himself astonished to see the boy being penetrated, desire struck him for the first time.

The months went by and everything went on like that. The two lived on a party - now with a limited time, because the remains of the residents had not taken it well - and to haunt Tobirama. That was how he felt. Whenever he ran into the two of them outside the house or through the windows, the feeling was of being tempted, intimidated.

Tobirama was a methodical man, reclusive and in a bad mood when he did not sleep well. And he hated the fact that those two showed up and not only messed up with the calm that was his life, but turned him into a man with unsatisfied desires. He had no patience to go out and flirt. He preferred as little social contact as possible. The occasional visits to his home satisfied him very well, thank you.

He shook his head, laughing in derision from where his mind was starting to wander to. Drinking the rest of his coke, the albino returned to the building he was working in, where he would have three more hours to go, until he could finally go home. The weather was good and he would take his dog to run with him.

When his boss left the door, Tobirama took a deep and long breath. He was tired. That case was a little boring, but now, after a lengthy meeting, he and the other caretakers knew that they had done everything they could, and that they had done very well.

While he was packing things up so he could leave, he remembered the proof he would have the next day after lunch. He knew a lot about the subjects, but he needed to study more after returning from the race with Luna. Thus, the albino left for the car, wasting almost an hour in traffic before finally seeing the entrance to the condominium.

Upon entering the garden, he was greeted by the beautiful white-haired animal. She had been a gift from Hashirama, in a mockery because of her equally light hair. Luna barked and accompanied him into the house, where he changed his suit for shorts and a T-shirt. After tying his sneakers, Tobirama drank water, changed the animal's, covered it with a pink collar and the two left for the street.

When Tobirama ran, he was free. Nothing came into his mind. He enjoyed every impact of his legs, every breath of the wind on his face, every heavy breath.

He took a walk. Two. Three... In the fourth, as soon as his knees creaked for the last time because of all the weight on the joints, Tobirama climbed on the sidewalk of his house. He needed only fifteen steps before he reached his gate and in doing so, he opened the doorknob and stepped on the lawn.

On the other side of the garden, on the neighboring lot, was Kagami Uchiha. He was shirtless, just in jeans. His wet hair indicated that he had just bathed, and the way his body leaned against the kitchen doorframe made it clear that he was looking at him on purpose.

Yes, one of his walking nightmares was there, standing like a libidinous statue. His somber eyes once again had that perverse gleam, as if a porn movie was playing in his mind where Tobirama was the damned star.

Kagami's dark eyes caught the albino's attention in such an intense way that it made him hate both the boy and himself. The false innocence of that face forced him to recognize the desire to fold it. Even more because he knew exactly what he liked and how much he knew how to go after what he wanted...

Izuna appeared sideways. The black hair was revealed behind Kagami's back, and his hands encircled the boy's thin, bare waist. His lips found the skin of the target neck and the way his teeth dug lightly into the tender flesh and the provocative eyes that he raised and met the albino's made him have to hold his breath or demonstrate things he didn't want.

While Izuna joined that little game, the older Uchiha stroked the soft skin, surrounding the pink nipple with a finger, drawing a breathless sigh from Kagami.

The latter, in turn, raised a hand to his lips, and when biting one of his nails, he offered the albino a small smile before facing him with lust one last time and going into the house.

Tobirama shook his light hair and went into the house after loosening his animal's collar. Stripping off his clothes on the way, the albino entered under the shower, thanking him for the warm water on his shoulders, and ignoring the fact that every time he closed his eyes, the pair he so despised came to his mind, giving him reactions physical problems he was tired of.

When he returned to the room, his belly rumbled. So he ordered a pizza from his cell phone app, and sat down at his desk to study. He had an important exam the next day after lunch, and even though he knew a good deal of the material and felt able to pass it, he needed to revise it.

Sitting in the soft chair, the irises focused on the many books and papers and Tobirama immersed himself in his study as if nothing in the world mattered to him.

As he finished an article on punishment, the doorbell rang and his hunger was rekindled as if they had thrown alcohol on a fire.

Bumping into Luna who was sleeping near his feet, Tobirama ran down the stairs, grabbing her wallet halfway and crossing the hall.

After receiving his order and paying for it, the albino returned home, but not before that his neighbors' garden was filling up with people, and what looked like a dozen people were coming in through the front door of the house.

Sighing and trying to ignore the bad omen of that precious sleep, Tobirama returned home, where he sat in the living room, turning on his TV a few inches. He opened a can of soda, chose HBO and watched whatever was going on.

When he took the first bite of pizza the noise in the house next door was loud enough to force him to turn up the volume. Another deep breath... Nothing would shake him. Luna snuggled up next to him on the couch, and even though she loved to pamper her, he would never get a piece of the dough.

Half an hour later, two empty cans of coke and only a slice of the remaining pizza, Tobirama got up. Fetching one of the water bottles from the refrigerator, he took it with him to the second floor, where he returned to focusing on his studies. It was time for constitutional law, and he needed to be sharp.

Despite knowing what he needed to do, Tobirama was no longer able to concentrate. And it wasn't even the fault of the full belly and the tiring day. The party that was next door was to blame. The excited screams of men and women filled his room, and Tobirama could only look at his watch and curse the fact that it was still only half past nine.

Taking advantage that the sounds were not loud enough that he could not do anything else, the albino lay down on the bed, curling his feet against the messy blanket and pulling a book from his headboard.

He couldn't make it to the fifth page. His body completely shut down, his eyes closed anyway and his head fell on the soft pillow. He was floating around in that ethereal place called sleep, his whole body relaxing to the point of not even making him dream...

“Shit, no!” Someone shouted outside.

“Go down there, the pool isn't even that deep!” another replied.

Tobirama frowned, hatred shining in his orbs. Sitting on the bed and throwing the blanket away, Tobirama reached for his cell phone, found it under his pillow and then checked his messages. There were few, for a change. Most of his brother and some classmates.

As if invoking it, the device vibrated in his palm and Hashirama's name appeared on the screen next to a forced photo that the brunette managed to take from him as soon as he moved into that house.

Answering, his brother's voice was, in fact, a great distraction. The same told him about his own life, enjoying the details. Which was great for Tobirama who was able to distract himself from the noise at least a little.

As Hashirama started talking about his parents and what his younger siblings had done, the albino laughed amused to learn that they had both lost their allowance and left the house for a month after stealing his mother's car and driving to the Hashirama's house, two blocks up.

“Itama had the face to say that it was just training and that if I had convinced our parents to let him take his license this year he would not have encountered ‘difficulties’.”

“I'll shave his hair the next time I go home.”

Hashirama laughed, and took the opportunity to ask:

“And when will that be?”

“I'm going on vacation in three weeks. Believe me, I really need a break.”

The albino went down the stairs, going after something to chew on, as anxiety attacked his veins. For the first time, he wished he had a friend to meet, so he didn't have to put up with the peace of his home being tainted by that band of baboons.

Hashirama's voice was still in his ears and he was vaguely aware of responding, until when he stopped in front of the kitchen sink, while his fingers held that freshly opened licorice bar, his eyes saw a somewhat unexpected scene.

On the other side of the glass, in the middle of his neighbors' living room, was Kagami Uchiha shirtless - again, and behind his back a woman with red hair was pouring a whole bottle of vodka over her breastplate.

As if that were not enough, Izuna was kneeling, her mouth exactly at the level of her navel, her tongue exposed and her eyes closed. The older Uchiha sipped everything as everyone around them chanted words of encouragement.

“Holy crap!” he groaned, in a mixture of disgust and interest.

“What was it?”

Tobirama sighed, placing his hand on his temple for a few seconds and massaging them, before answering.

“My neighbors”, another sigh. “Did I ever tell you that two pests from hell came to live next door? And guess what? One of them has his tongue inside the other's navel.”

Hashirama laughed.

“It looks like fun.”

“Of course, not sleeping because they fuck every night like rabbits in heat and still leave the damn window open knowing that I can see it is really a lot of fun. Do you eat shit?”

“I can't believe my baby is exposed to that kind of thing!” Hashirama whined. “Actually, at last, right? Look at your age, you're already a big boy... Tobirama, you know you have to use a condom, don't you?!”

“I'm going to turn it off.”

“Don't you dare. Look, sex is great, you really have to, but please, just don't get me a venereal disease, Itama and Kawarama are already full of bad examples...”

_And beep._

Tobirama hung up, his head throbbed as he continued to stand, in the middle of the goddamn kitchen and followed Izuna's tongue, which now went up all over the other's torso, licking any trace of alcohol.

When Izuna reached the nipple, he swirled his tongue over the top and the united smile of a sassy little nip was enough for Tobirama's long-abandoned erection to return in full force. Cursing, he returned to the couch, dropping there again with the blessed control, zapping through the channels until his brain was fried enough that he couldn't make out any more.

And so the hours passed. Tobirama was watching a Spanish cooking channel when he heard the sound of laughter and cars being pulled away. Thank goodness, he thought. Checking his watch, he noticed it was one o'clock in the morning. Rolling his eyes, he remembered that he had been unable to study almost anything, and that added to the fact that he was going to sleep late for the fourth time that week was the perfect recipe for disaster.

Standing and stretching, the albino allowed his entire spine to crack, offering him instant relief and strength enough that he was able to get back to bed.

But not before giving Luna one last check. She was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the sofa. Changing the water in the pink pot at the foot of the refrigerator, the albino poured himself a cool glass, sipping the cold liquid in great strokes.

He was just finishing washing the glass container and putting it in the dishwasher when he heard the neighbors coming back down the hall where the houses were divided:

“Oh, Gami, I wanted a chocolate cake so much now... But there is nothing open!”

Izuna opened the kitchen door and soon her body went through it, and her voice was no longer so audible. However Kagami's was still.

“Then let's make one!”

And so the door was closed. And with them the amused murmurs of the two as someone pulled something from one of the cabinets.

“Oh, no, no!” Tobirama scolded, throwing the towel on the table and trotting out of the house, crossing the garden with fury.

Unlocking his gate did not take three seconds, since with the loathing he had swimming in his blood, his attitudes and vision were sharp and precise.

Theirs was already open - of course, he thought, rolling his eyes. Invading someone else's property, he knocked hard on the front door, making a point of being present.

When the door opened, the first face he saw was that of Kagami Uchiha. The surprise in the minor's gaze was eclipsed by a shy smile. Then his eyes saw Izuna, who left the kitchen and stopped in the direction of the albino, a few meters ahead.

“You can come in” Kagami offered.

Passing straight, Tobirama stopped a few steps away between the two.

“Look, you know how much you two bother me, right? And so far so good, I survive. Now today is the worst night that you could have chosen for that.” He sighed languidly, placing his hand on his temple that threatened to jump. “I have a very important exam in ten hours and I was barely able to study.”

“Can you... for god's sake, shut the damn mouth and let me sleep ?! Is it too difficult?!”

Tobirama had just turned around and was about to walk towards the open door when it closed. Or rather, when Kagami closed it.

Turning to Izuna, Tobirama frowned.

“You need to release some of that tension, neighbor...”

The sound of a key turning made the albino look at the source of the sound.

"And we can help," Kagami said, turning the handle once.

The two then began to approach slowly, like two cats playing with prey. Tobirama did not want to like that, in fact he wanted to curse at the four winds and go back in time to never have come to talk to them, but in reality, it was the opposite. Being there, so close to those two, brought up the fact that he despised him most: how they both looked at them. And how he wanted to fuck them.

Taking a deep breath, Tobirama opened his mouth to say something when they closed the distance completely, and as if they were synchronized, both knelt at the same time.

Izuna unbuttoned Tobirama's pants while Kagami stroked his thighs.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He inquired; a softer voice than he would like to admit.

“What does it look like?” someone countered.

Izuna and Kagami came together and they both pulled the sweatpants down, the semi-hard sex showing up without any resistance since there was none.

“You’ll like...” Izuna said.

“And will come back wanting more.” Kagami completed.

Before he could reply, the two languages touched him. The curse words that came out of Tobirama's mouth even made him blush. But nobody commented. The two Uchihas just continued. The flesh of one surrounded the glans, while the other licked its base. Tobirama didn't even have the courage to look down and distinguish who was who. If he did, he would come in an instant like a goddamn teenager.

Someone held his balls, and a nose touched the inside of his thigh. The sound of tongues slipping back and forth, the crack of the lips and the little moans that the two men let out was too much. Tobirama's fingers gripped the wall as if it were going to move, and when his hips started to threaten to pump, he finally opened his eyes.

The sight of Izuna and Kagami with mouths open, tongues outstretched and eyes shining was enough for his cock to throb completely, the flesh pulsing against the eager mouths, the tip oozing...

Izuna stood up first, and then the other followed suit. The albino lifted his legs, removing the fabric one at a time, while the brunette pulled his shirt up. The older Uchiha grabbed Tobirama's penis and started pulling it toward the stairs. Kagami followed from behind, his timid hands caressing the middle of his back and his now bare bottom.

Going up the stairs didn't take long, and Tobirama could feel his body boiling. He still didn't believe that he was giving in, that he was allowing his mind to give in to the temptation of the flesh. He hated those two. They had been bothering him for months, he shouldn't have been about to bury himself to the balls... But damn it, he would. It would go a lot.

Izuna forced him to sit on the end of the bed. Kagami knelt in a second, opening Tobirama's legs and thrusting himself there. The small, clear body fit easily. The innocent face was the complete opposite of attitudes and that made a curiosity to be born in the center of the albino. The views flashed with lust as he took the clear erection in his hands. Facing the albino with an expression of delight, he licked his lips slowly and swallowed him whole. The penis hit right in the middle of the Uchiha's throat and Tobirama arched, widening his eyes.

“Fuck!...”

Izuna appeared in his field of vision, and while he frowned and struggled to contain his grunts, the long-haired Uchiha gave him a peck. Kagami released his flesh, pulling in the air hard before sinking again. This time he didn't stop. Kagami started to pump. The mouth coming and going, the sound of saliva and tongue crackling around the erection that grew thicker and thicker. The brunette would take him to the back of his throat from time to time and let him go only for as long as was enough to guarantee non-orgasm.

Tobirama held Kagami's hair in a silent support, while his other hand kept Izuna standing at the level of his mouth. The pecks turned into real kisses, as the older Uchiha's tongue fully explored the albino's mouth, and the smaller Uchiha teased him by licking the slit at the tip of his sex.

Violently pulling Kagami's locks, he forced him to break that touch. He was too close... As if they understood, both boys moved in sync again. Kagami sat in the middle space between them, and Izuna gently held him by the chin, bringing him in for a kiss.

Tobirama stared at the way the two moved. The bodies waving, the sighs... Izuna opened his eyes and broke the kiss, rubbing his lips over the boy's cheek.

“Hmmm...” he murmured before encouraging Kagami to turn to the side where Tobirama was and kiss him too.

The albino received the boy's shy lips with dexterity. He kissed him fervently, tasting him on the heated tongue. He didn't have to open his eyes to understand what had just happened: Izuna had put his hands in the middle of the two, holding both sexes tightly, masturbating him slowly, in delicious torture.

Tobirama then decided to act too. With one hand he held Izuna's stick, circling his finger at the end, spreading the liquid that lodged there, eliciting a fun laugh from it. With the other, he took his to Kagami's breast, stroked his skin slowly before parking on one of the swollen nipples.

Kagami moaned in his mouth and the sigh was so painful that it reverberated right in his violent instinct. Tobirama wanted to penetrate him.

Izuna broke their kiss by pulling Kagami back, depositing him in the middle of the bed. Placing himself next to his waist, the long-haired Uchiha stroked the entire stretched body, stopping on his closed legs and forcing him to open them.

Pulling one of the minor's knees to the side, Izuna offered quite a view. Tobirama watched him go for less than two breaths, just enough to fetch the tube of lubricant from the nearest drawer. Then, Izuna poured a favorable amount on top of Kagami's perineum and without much resistance, sank two fingers inside it.

The Uchiha groaned and Tobirama's cock jumped, the furious need bubbling over his skin. Removing them, Izuna spread Kagami's legs wider and smiled.

“You know what to do.”

Tobirama looked at Kagami. His face was flushed, heis hair was messy, and hisr eyes were bright with expectation. Izuna held his penis, masturbating it slowly, and the movement seemed like a tasty torture even for the albino. Kagami waved once before opening his mouth and begging:

“Please, I need it...”

Tobirama didn't need to hear it twice. Adjusting himself over the small body, he put the tip in the right place, took a deep breath and sank.

His body convulsed, the orgasm threatening to come in like an avalanche. He needed a few long breaths before he could move, but when he did he didn't stop. Not even when Izuna lifted his leg and passed it through Kagami's neck, shoving the stick into Kagami's mouth, drowning out his moans.

The way Kagami squeezed him showed how much he liked being in the middle of everything. Tobirama chuckled, feeling that well-known anger and desire for the two to surface. His hips started to move in the same tune: with fury.

The thrusts reached a new angle when he relocated one of the legs and Kagami screamed even with Izuna's penis on his lips. The minor's interior contracted and he stirred.

Tobirama smiled somberly when he noticed that he had come, but still he did not diminish the intensity of his movements. The albino opened his eyes and looked back at the pair who understood each other very well. His irises parked on Izuna's buttocks and his body jutted forward, his mouth going against the other place that he would very much like to bury.

Izuna grunted as he felt him start to lick him, and Kagami's hands joined the equation, squeezing his soft buttocks, pulling them to the side, allowing Tobirama's tongue to move forward as he wanted.

When he had to leave in search of air, Kagami slid a finger inside the brunette, who arched his back, his hair flowing down his fair skin. The desire seized Tobirama once again and he imitated the smaller one: he brought one finger to the warm center of the older one, and the two began to pump lightly.

Izuna fucked Kagami's mouth, he moaned muffled, and the whole thing was on fire again. Tobirama was still getting in, Kagami had his legs wide open to the side now. The sensation was somewhat maddening... Izuna stopped suddenly, his insides contracting against the two fingers that still kept penetrating him.

He pulled his hands down, ending the contact. Then Izuna left Kagami's mouth. He and propped himself up on his elbows as Tobirama slid out of bed again and stood waiting for what was next.

"I can't wait any longer," he scolded.

Kagami smiled before whispering:

“My God, yes...”

The smaller one turned over on his stomach, his beautiful ass reared high as one of his legs rose to the side and a pillow was tucked under his belly by Izuna's quick hands.

Then the same Uchiha lodged himself on top of the smaller one, his body dominating him as his penis found its way without difficulty.

The two groaned when the contact was made and Tobirama felt himself going back in time the night before. Izuna looked over his shoulder and smirked.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?”

There was no need for an answer. Picking the damn lubricant off the floor, he spread the gel over his palm and rubbed it in place. Three fingers inward, a few circular motions later, and Tobirama slipped inward as if he were the bloody king of England.

Supporting the weight of his body on his biceps, the albino could feel the contractions inside Izuna and when he started to move, the sensation of his pelvis reverberating directly in Kagami's pleasure was like an electric current in his spine.

It definitely wasn't going to last very long. Not when the names started to mix, the pleas in the air in different tones coming together in a dysfunctional symphony, however completely erotic.

His hips kept moving, punching the bodies below his with violence, in a vain attempt to get in control again. Kagami's hands occasionally scratched his forearm, and Izuna's back was tilted at an odd angle, but good enough that Tobirama could bite and suck him now and then.

Knowing how to leave marks, he could not stop. His fists were closed, taking all of his weight. They hurt, but again, Tobirama couldn't stop. Not when he was getting so good. Not when Kagami seemed to come again, as the many "yes" and "that’s it" became a long, desperate groan. Izuna, on the other hand, begged God, and Tobirama knew very well that no one would answer him.

Therefore, he returned to the starting position, with the weight on his knees, and when his hands stopped at Izuna's thin waist, they thanked him for the removal of the effort. Fortunately, immersed in that foggy pleasure, Tobirama was barely aware of any difficulty. His body just wanted one thing.

One of Kagami's hands resurfaced, looking for something to hold on to, and Tobirama linked his fingers with it, while the other still rested on his thin waist and his lips brushed against the soft skin. His hips continued to pump hard for a few more minutes before that usual electrical discharge went through his entire body, clumping in its center, ready for release.

When he finally stopped shaking, Tobirama took a few deep breaths, noting that the two below were breathing as hard as they were. So, he moved away, allowing himself to leave Izuna's interior and collapse against the mattress, beside them.

The long-haired Uchiha pecked his companion's lips, and they both took a few more blinks of eyelashes to move. When they did, the Uchihas placed themselves on either side of Tobirama's pelvis and tilted their faces until they found the sex softened. With a false ending of cycles, the two stretched out their tongues, sipping all the remnants of the previous orgasm, and the sight of the two sweaty, red and totally messed up made him fall perfectly into the web they set up: he was stiffening again.

When Kagami sat on his hard sex and leaned over to kiss him, Tobirama closed his eyes, immersed in the new sensations in his already battered body, and aware that that night was, in fact, a little far from over...

When the light from the window began to shine right over his eyes, Tobirama tried to raise an arm to cover it, but failed. There was someone curled up in it. And the other one too. Laughing in the corner, he gently tugged at one of the limbs, managing to stretch far enough to cover his eyes.

Izuna sighed, making it clear that he had woken up. Then Kagami shifted on the other side, the mattress creaking as the smaller one sat and stretched. Tobirama took the opportunity to look up at the clock in the corner of the furniture next to the bed. He still had two hours until the test.

Rising, he noticed that the clothes had been left in the middle of the room. Scratching behind the ear, he stared at the two brunettes on top of the messy sheets. Izuna was propped up against his elbows and Kagami had nestled on his shoulder.

"I'm going home," he warned.

Izuna blinked as the boy wrapped his arm around his waist and hugged him.

“Good test!” Kagami said.

“We'll be waiting for you when you get back.”

Tobirama left without saying anything. Down the stairs, he picked up his clothes, wearing only his pants and then crossing the garden.

Luna received him cheerfully, and he took care of her quickly and efficiently. Taking a shower and getting ready, he left the house with half an hour before to go to class.

As he drove to campus, Tobirama cursed the two again, although in the background he knew that by nightfall, he would be going up those stairs again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
